After the End
by Aura
Summary: Ragnarok already occurred and the Asgardian's were reborn on earth in human form and without memory of who they once were. Though often still close to those that they knew best. Jane Foster found Thor and they are due to be married. When she meets his brother the rules change - as memories start to return to them is there any chance of a normal life left? M for later events.
1. On the Other Hand

**Chapter One:** _**On the Other Hand**_

"_But on the other hand there's a golden band, to remind me of someone who would not understand."_

_**-Randy Travis, 'On the Other Hand' Lyrics**_

The early summer afternoon was pristine, the sort of thing you saw in paintings and that should be enjoyed given it's rarity. A gentle breeze played over the grass, cooling the warmth of the sun. Across the field flowers opened upward to greedily soak every ounce of the sun's illumination they could receive, littering the edge of the green waves with touches of pastel colors. The sky was clear of any blemishes, a pale blue extending to every available inch of horizon.

It was within this separated field that a girl was spending her afternoon, nose stuck in a book, trying to 'enjoy nature' while she still read. Yet, the wind was capricious, not wanting to give her the respite of her novel. The jealous creature kept closing her pages, or knocking small petals free from the blossom's above her to interrupt her view.

"Fine fine," She spoke lightly, her voice playfully irked – not taking any real insult from the interruption. Focusing on academics was proving difficult even without the atmosphere nudging her to pause and enjoy it. Tomorrow was important, so much that even a minor reminder and she no longer wanted to sit still.

Dusting herself off and replacing her book in her purse she moved toward the stream she heard running deeper in the wood. It didn't hurt to hope that something might distract her from the meeting that was coming up. Her new family – or at least her future in-laws. It was the first time she was getting to meet her fiance's relatives and to say the least she was concerned about the impression she would make. Would they hate her?

Jane didn't have nearly the amount of wealth or influence they had – her fiance's father was in politics. He held a seat on the cabinet in London. His mother owned a line of perfumes and women's accessories that was well known as being expensive. They were of a different level than she was – and the fear that they wouldn't approve of their dear son marrying a poor scientist still paying off university bills was justified.

Thor was a doctor at her hospital, one of the new residents she came to learn. She'd thought he was a dream- along with every other straight female – the moment that she'd seen him. He had been filling out a chart, and was wearing a lab coat – otherwise his height and broad shoulders would have convinced her he was just a member of the security. He replaced one of the old doctors when they retired at her usual office. There was just something about him, beyond the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, that had drawn her in. It felt as though she knew him – as if they were meant to be.

Jane didn't have to say anything, he'd asked her out that first day – in the break room while she was trying to catch up on some of the notes for a few of her patients. Of course, how could she have refused? It was a little awkward at first, they both acted somewhat like children trying to deal with a first date – it wasn't as though she hadn't seen men before but this was new. There was a spark, a feeling budding in her chest and mind that she belonged with him – and it was a relief to find that he reciprocated.

It'd been a month, not long by the standards of just about anyone...another reason to fear the judgment of her in-laws. Most people would jump to the conclusion that she was in it for the money – but when Thor had proposed he scoffed at any of her excuses as to why to wait. She'd wanted to keep the engagement a secret at least until they'd been dating more than a year but he would hear none of it. It was difficult to argue with someone that you'd fallen so hard for.

A groan escaped her just thinking about the likely whispers and accusations not just between her new family but at the hospital as well. Why couldn't she have had a little more willpower in this particular argument? Puppy dog eyes was why – they were Thor's secret weapon – every time the big lug used them she went weak in the knees. But now she was going to have to pay the cost of their swift engagement and there wouldn't be any real way to escape it. Jane had hoped exploring the compound that belonged to the family in the New York countryside would distract her but it was only reminding her of just how much of a difference there was between them. This was more land than she'd ever thought she would own.

Rounding a corner in the path, the view did banish her troubles – it was breathtaking. A waterfall was tucked away here, it was only about eight feet tall but the stream gave off a constant thrum that was comforting. The water rushed down and around several large stones before pouring out another small fall about two feet long into a pond on the edge of the land. The bushes and trees were lovely, some of the fruit bearing flora offering gentle blossoms along with lilies at the upper ledge – a bench was set to one side of the area where the path lead – it's inhabitant making it clear she was not alone.

A tall man, almost as much as Thor sat at the bench, his rich green eyes reflecting the churning spray nearby. He wasn't as wide as her fiance, but still cut a fine figure in the clearly fitted black suit. Sable hair was slicked back from stately features; high cheekbones, a strong jaw, proportioned nose and eyes, thin but decisive brows. He was pale, more than she was used to seeing in today's 'tanned or bland' societal view and yet it fit him well. The dark suit was accented with a pine green tie and a gray/gold/green scarf. There was a walking cane near him, the addition pretentiously appropriate.

A feeling of dejavu came over her when he looked up to her and gave her a smile. That same sort of push at her mind that she'd met this man before – she'd only ever felt that way once and it was with Thor only recently...why she'd thought it was a good idea to marry him when he asked her so early into the relationship.

"While I appreciate that I am good-looking enough to stare at, I must ask who you are and what you are doing here? This is private property miss, though I won't bite – this time. Come and take a seat." His voice did it again – a nagging pressure that she had to know this man but the recognition wouldn't come to the surface. She could hardly ask 'have we met before' without sounding like she was hitting on him.

"I'm sorry, I must have wandered across the property line without realizing it." Jane answered, offering him as friendly a smile as she could muster while her mind sat uselessly unable to place the man. Starting to hold out a hand for a shake when she stepped closer she didn't see the root across the path and tripped, throwing herself forward. Even with her hand in front of her she expected it to hurt.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

The thrum of the water cascading over the edge of the small 'cliff' on the grounds was usually relaxing for Loki. He often used it as a personal escape. If something was bothering him or he had a particularly difficult case that day. Today all he had to do at the office was some filing, honestly he probably could have avoided going in at all but he didn't like to leave his business in the hands of others. He was doing more generalized work until a defendant that could afford him appeared.

It was the news that his brother had given the family that left him disturbed. Marriage? He'd not introduced them to whoever this woman was that had captured his heart before now and he was already speaking of wedding her.

It was rushed, and sloppy, and Loki presumed in a few years his firm would be heading up the divorce paperwork. It would likely cost the family a small fortune this little foray – as if his previous affairs hadn't already harmed the checkbook enough.

Not that the Asgar's wanted for anything – they had a life that was altogether easy compared to most. They might as well be royalty – but the principle was that his brother always did things that disrespected their family name but still managed to be the infallible son. Perhaps with this engagement father would finally see the truth of the fool. Of course, she was another doctor so it wasn't as if he'd picked someone unemployed – that would have been too much to ask for.

Sound brought his eyes up, at the edge of the path that came down to the stream's edge stood a woman. A brunette staring at him and the scene in front of her in abject wonder, pausing on him and continuing to stare. She was absurdly familiar...but he couldn't quite place her. Annoying considering his memory was generally very good.

"While I appreciate that I am good-looking enough to stare at, I must ask who you are and what you are doing here?" He drawled, amused at her surprised expression – had she thought he couldn't speak? Good-looking enough to be a part of the scenery? "This is private property miss, though I won't bite – this time. Come and take a seat."

Generally his reply wouldn't be so generous to a trespasser, but she was pretty and well dressed enough to be worth a short conversation before work. It might take his mind from his troubles.

"I'm sorry, I must have wandered across the property line without realizing it." she answered, offering him as friendly if nervous smile. She seemed to decide at once to get introduced, her hand went forward as she approached him – as if intending a shake – but her feet had other plans. Catching her toes on one of the roots she threw herself forward. Out of instinct he shot up to catch her extended hand – but couldn't balance himself enough. He was pushed back onto the bench from his momentum and she ended up in his lap.

There was a short pause as she looked up at him, chocolate hair disheveled. He saw a flash of something else – as if he knew her at another time. She was in a dress instead of the pants and blouse she wore now – it looked a bit like a desert but the sand was dark – Hawaii maybe? Did he know this girl?

He occasionally had those strange moments, it was never harmful – not overly helpful either – the doctors called him 'overcreative' when he was young. A few doctors had said he was dreaming in small doses while he was conscious. Now if he admitted to having the once in a while 'vision' he'd be laughed out of his practice. He pushed it aside – expecting it would go no where as most of his strange 'dreams' did.

"Oh, my...I uh..." She pushed herself up. "I didn't mean to just throw myself at you. Not to say you aren't cute, cause you are – but uh, I'm not hitting on you. I...god I need to shut up. I'm really sorry, I'll just go if you wan..."

A smile started to creep up his face, he felt the amusement growing as she ranted in frustration. He couldn't help but laugh, her frantic excuses mixed with compliments was somewhat endearing.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

A deep laughter met her ears, making her face all the redder.

"It's not funny, you probably think I'm some crazy trespasser."

"I like you." He stated, the laughter dying down into a chuckle. "As for your sanity – I don't think I've had enough time to judge."

_"Loki, you may have heard of me..."_

_The voice slipped into her thoughts along with an image of her slapping the man in front of her. His face was the same at least – but he was wearing armor? It was blurry._

_"I like her!" He announced, turning a grin toward her that made her heart jump._

"Are you all right?" The question brought her out of her distraction and she managed to nod slowly, trying to figure out why she was hallucinating... "Then, if it's not a bother, may I have my hand back?"

That was when she noticed; she was still tightly gripping him after the strange vision. Pulling her hand away like it was in a fire. What the hell was wrong with her? She could feel the warmth in her face from embarrassment. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hold onto you there."

"No trouble." His brows were higher than they'd been when she first saw him, likely he was shocked by the madwoman that just stumbled onto his land. Or considering if he should just call the police. "Are you certain you are well?"

"Yeah, just...distracted...and sort of a clutz." Jane hoped that would get her a little leeway. "Thank you for pulling me in, it would have been even more embarrassing if I'd of fallen on my face."

"May I ask what the preoccupation is, now that you are seated and less of a danger to yourself." The comment was playful, and while the joke was at her expense she found herself smiling. He at least didn't seem to immediately think she was just some crazy trespasser. Was all the stress just getting to her? Maybe she should ask for a cat-scan when she got back to the office.

"I'm supposed to meet my future in-laws tomorrow. The Asgar's, your neighbor's I guess? I'm engaged to their son." Jane explained, hoping to further put off the possibility of policemen by talking to him. "I haven't met them before so I'm a bit on edge."

"Which son?"He asked, completely at ease, leaning back, crossing one foot over the opposite leg as he spoke to her. His relaxed manner helping to calm her thundering heart – or at least give it a different reason to speed.

"I thought Thor was an only child." Jane replied, "he never mentioned any siblings anyway."

"So Thor then, and he and his brother never got along." He replied, giving a knowing smile – as if he had witnessed them arguing first hand.

"You're friends with them?" Jane asked, she didn't really know many of Thor's friends.

_"Doing a stunning job with that first impression thing Jane, top rate. Not."_ She thought to herself with a slight frown. _"Everyone here is going to hate me."_

"We grew up near each other, I knew them fairly well. I might even have a few embarrassing photo's of Thor lying about somewhere if you are interested." He offered impishly, scratching the side of his face a moment. "I'd have to dig them out but I'm sure they are somewhere."

"Maybe." Jane grinned at him, she had to admit she was curious. All she knew of Thor was pretty respectable – she hadn't seen almost any pictures of him as a kid. "I think it'd be nice to see pictures of him before recent ones at all."

"His mother can oblige you there, she has a fondness for record keeping." He said lightly. "I've always enjoyed her company, I think she'll like you."

"Eh...I dunno about that. Aren't all mothers supposed to hate the girl that takes their little boy away?" Jane appreciated that he was trying to do the nice guy thing and tell her everything would be all right but she doubted it. It wasn't as if he even knew her, they'd only been talking for a few minutes.

"I think the mom isn't the parent you need to concern yourself with." The familiar man explained. "Thor's father, is – to put it mildly – strict, staunch, and traditionalist. It wouldn't be you before you become concerned. He doesn't get along with anybody – except his wife – and that appears to be conditional."

"Wow...um...you don't seem to like him much..." Jane observed. Going into meeting them with negative preconceptions wouldn't help her – so maybe she should change the subject – but he did that for her.

"It is complicated...but that aside, how did you meet Thor? Last I heard he wasn't even going steady with any one girl." He asked,his curiosity seemed innocent enough.

"We only met a couple months ago...I know what you're thinking but I met him and I just sort of knew...there was something special about him. I could just tell him anything." Jane said, blushing slightly as she looked at this man she seemed to know and then back at her lap. "Sorry, I guess that doesn't sound any better. I must come off as just a lovesick teen."

"I don't know...I suppose normally I would think so." The dark haired male remarked, leaning closer to her and watching her with an intensity she didn't expect. It was like he was searching for something, she felt it too – the tug of familiarity that couldn't be ignored.

"I see the romantic appeal of being fated to meet..." The light whisper of his voice was almost hypnotic, she felt herself gravitating closer to him. Her chest tight with unexpected emotion she realized they had barely any distance between them before she sat back and up straight, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

When she withdrew he pushed himself up from the bench, straightening his suit jacket before lifting his cane. "I should be on my way, I wouldn't want to be late for work."

"Wait, what's your name?" Jane called after him.

"Next time! I'll need yours as well. Come by tonight after sunset, I should be back by eight." He called to her as he wandered down the path and out of sight. Her heart picked up it's pace again as she stared where he disappeared into the trees. Somehow it felt wrong to be meeting some other man at night but...she needed to know why she felt the same draw to him as she had Thor...was this just some issue with her mind? If she was hallucinating then all of her decisions lately she shouldn't necessarily trust – maybe it would be wiser to visit the E.R...but since it had only happened once she knew there wouldn't be much they could do if the tests turned up negative. Not to mention fees for the emergency room...

**End Chapter**

So...new idea. I have too many of those. My muse is cruel. Anyway, I liked it. Guess I'll see if other people do as well.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well, normally this section is reserved as thanks to those that review and to answer any questions or long comments. However, as this is the first chapter. I shall instead just thank anyone that does end up reviewing in advance. (Then you'll get more thanks again next chapter – how epic is that? Two for one : ) )


	2. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Chapter Two:** _**Can't Fight the Moonlight**_

"_Underneath the starlight, starlight. There's a magical feeling, so right. It'll steal your heart tonight..."_

**-Leann Rimes, ****_Can't Fight the Moonlight_**

"Jane, great, I was starting to worry about you. Did you enjoy your walk?" Thor's deep voice greeted her return to the house and she couldn't help but smile warmly at her fiance'. She took his hand when he offered it and followed him into a sitting room. Everything inside was overstuffed, expensive, antique much of the time...it was beautiful and somehow she felt rather plain within the walls. A child's finger painting next to the Mona Lisa.

"I got a bit lost, I met your neighbor. Mostly I read." Jane replied, hesitantly sitting on the couch after he did – afraid she might harm it. Much of the furniture was older than she was. "He seemed nice."

"Mr. Fallion? He is a decent fellow." Thor nodded in agreement. "I should have come with you on your walk. I've been called in for shift tonight."

"No, you just got back a little while ago, don't they have other residents to work shifts?" Jane replied, annoyed that she was going to be left alone in this huge mansion. She'd hoped them spending some time together tonight would help ease her anxiety but that wouldn't happen now.

"The other person on call is sick, and you'll be fine Jane. If you get hungry have the staff make something or call the car. They'll take you anywhere you'd like to go." Thor answered. "I wish I could be here but you know I can't just ignore being called in. I don't have to go right away but I'll need to get ready soon. Tell me what you thought of the estate?"

"No, no, you're right." Jane admitted, she hated having to share him but if he was the only one who could help it was selfish of her to ask him to stay here. "It's ah...big...massive might be a better name. I know I couldn't have seen everything. I spent most of the afternoon just reading in one of the fields near a tree and then I met your. It's very beautiful."

"You'll learn it before long I'm sure. Father's already told me he is leaving me the family home when he retires, mother's convinced him to buy a home in Hawaii." Thor remarked, holding her hand as she spoke about her day. He was a gentle giant, and his easy going attitude did help put her a bit more at ease.

"Oh, that reminds me. Your neighbor, he said you have a brother. You never mentioned that before." Jane asked, she was curious. "Will I meet him tomorrow as well?"

"I doubt it, Loki and I don't get along very well." Thor answered, suddenly uncomfortable at the question. "But he will likely meet you sometime, I'll tell him to be polite."

"Um...what's he like?" Jane canted her head, not sure why they wouldn't get along. Being that she was an only child she'd always wanted brothers or sisters, it was sad to think that Thor's was estranged.

"Loki was adopted...my parents took him in because mother couldn't have anymore children of her own. He thinks they have always favored me as a result and well...we've come to blows a few times in the past because of the problems. Right now we have a peace treaty of sorts and that's where I'd like to keep it." Thor explained, shaking his head. "It's a pity though, I had really hoped he would get over his hang ups someday."

"Oh..." Jane didn't know what to say. She wasn't aware of all the details so it seemed unfair to judge the guy before she'd ever met him or could know his side. Perhaps they did treat Thor better, he had just said that he was receiving this massive estate. Of course, the guy could be a complete dick too...since she couldn't know she left it with. "That's sad to hear, I hope you can work it out someday."

"Me too, but enough about Loki, let's not depress ourselves with that. I need to get ready and you should pick somewhere to eat – I'll call ahead and make you a reservation." Thor altered the topic swiftly.

"I dunno, I'd rather figure it out later, I'm not that hungry." Jane replied. She was, in fact, a little peckish, and probably would be starved by tonight – but she didn't really want to deal with a reservation for one. They'd probably start calling her a loser right at the door.

"Well, I'll leave some money in your room for you. Are you going to be all right?" Thor asked, blue eyes tightening slightly in concern as he looked at her critically.

"Yes yes, I'll just sit and read more of my book." Jane insisted, "go on, go save lives."

"I'll see you in the morning." Thor kissed her forehead and she couldn't help but smile at him. Despite all her misgivings she loved the oaf that was wandering off for his shift at the hospital. Instead of letting herself get worried she immediately opened back up her book and let herself get lost in it.

She had to study so much in school that a little reading for recreation was a treat, and she indulged in romance novels. Generally they were cheesy and unrealistic but she enjoyed the fiction's for what they were anyway. Men speaking so sweetly while still being so attractive were rare, but then she'd gotten herself one somewhere along the way. She was just about to finish a chapter when she heard Thor call out.

"I'm gonna be late, see you tomorrow. Love you."

The door closed. Jane frowned, he hadn't taken a minute to give her another kiss or hug goodbye? Certainly it couldn't have hurt...she sighed and shook her head...knowing she was reading too far into things. Thor didn't mean any harm by ditching her tonight...even if she still felt a bit abandoned she knew it wasn't his intention. She glanced back at her novel but shook her head, putting the bookmark inside before setting it on the side table. The grandfather clock ticking lightly on one of the walls read six.

_"Come by tonight after sunset, I should be back by eight..."_ She remembered the offer from the neighbor, how he'd tried to be so mysterious when she asked his name. Mr. Fallion, that's what Thor had told her. She pushed herself up off the sofa and moved toward the kitchen. She'd seen a notebook for phone numbers on a rolling desk in the hallway. The servants were mostly scarce so she went to snoop – it stood to reason they would keep their neighbor in such a book.

Glancing up and down the hall she felt a bit as if she were snooping, but it wasn't anything harmful to look up a name. Slowly rolling open the top so as to not cause too much noise she lifted the book and opened it to leaf through. F...F...Fallion, Patrick. His name was Patrick? That seemed not to really fit him...he'd been so exotic she'd expected something a little more unique. Ah well, now she knew...she replaced the book and closed the desk.

Only two more hours until the time...but should she really be meeting some man in the woods, at night, that she didn't really know. Sure Thor thought his neighbor was decent, but Jane didn't know the guy. Or did she? Her memory was still foggy on the short scene she'd hallucinated but he felt so incredibly familiar outside of the strange vision. Besides, she could get a little more information on how to act tomorrow possibly, he might be willing to help her with what she should or shouldn't be willing to talk about. Thor hadn't actually told her much about his parents so it would be a decent source of information.

She went upstairs to change, a sun dress wouldn't work for evening ware, she wanted something a bit nicer in case she did decide to go out and get something to eat. It felt even stranger asking people here to cook for her. She fought between a long skirt and pants for a while before picking out the skirt – it wasn't so cold yet that it would be uncomfortable. She added a short sleeved silk shirt that draped low enough to show off a little of the goods without screaming 'easy'. That she wasn't even sure about but her clothing she'd brought with was limited...so instead she put on a long sleeved sweater over the top that gave her a bit more humility. It would also help keep her warm if it ended up being cooler than she thought.

By the time she'd gotten ready with everything, a small bit of make up, a little effort on her hair, fighting over what she should wear – it was already nearing seven. She fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater as she glanced out her window – it overlooked the side of the manor where the stream would be in the distance. Too bad she had no way of seeing if he was already there or not...but he said he'd be back by eight...so by the time she walked out there she wouldn't look too crazy right?

It didn't really matter, she put on her purse, it was small but the only dress version of one she had. She'd never been that into lots of accessories. Jane paused when one of the servants asked her if she would be going out to dinner. She'd hoped she wouldn't see any of them.

"Later...I'd like to take another stroll first." She managed.

"Of course madam, let us know anytime." The servant was much more laid back about it, used to their position – but Jane had a hard time adjusting considering her desk at home was only level cause she'd put a book she hated under one of it's legs. It was such a change from what she was accustomed to.

The air was already a bit cooler when she left the house, making her appreciate that she'd decided on the sweater. It was nice though, without the sun glaring down as much the breeze was comfortable. The fresh air helped calm her nerves a little and she began her walk down to the creek. She knew this was probably not the safest idea, but there was too much of her that had to know. She was a scientist at heart, and all these strange feelings of knowing someone were too much not to pursue...was she just going crazy?

Maybe, but at least she'd go crazy with a nice view.

The sunset hitting the trees cast the woods in a deeper color than the brightness of that afternoon, a gentle orange coat had covered everything. Both the stream and waterfall sparkled where the rays of sun poked through the underbrush to glitter against the surface. She settled on the bench, thinking about her strange flicker of images earlier.

She was certain he'd been wearing armor of some sort...was he in a play? Why had she slapped him? Jane was doubtful she'd forget someone that she'd been angry enough at to get physical. Perhaps her mind had some sort of strange dream recently and it had simply connected his face to the event? He'd said something as well...but she couldn't quite remember it...other than 'I like her'...but whatever he'd stated before she slapped him she couldn't put her finger on.

"The fiance'." The two words drew her attention up to the approaching man, his suit, the manner in which he walked with the cane in hand instead of on the ground; it was recognizable while eluding her. Too familiar, she could have sworn she'd seen him before...perhaps on television?

"The neighbor." She replied, a smile falling into place as they returned to the game of words. It was easy to get comfortable with him, she watched as he slid onto the bench next to her with effortless grace.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked amiably, green eyes seeming to have specks of gold in the light of the sunset.

"It was unexpected, Thor got called back into work so I've been by myself here." Jane replied. "It all seems a bit much for me...but that aside; yourself? How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual dull litigation." He waved a hand to dismiss his own day as something not worth speaking of. "I'd say you give yourself little credit, Thor obviously thinks you can handle yourself here, you certainly should as well."

"Thanks..." Jane blushed a little at the comment. It was a bit personal. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. She was wondering how she might be able to get out of it when her stomach growled loudly – she still hadn't eaten... "Uh...sorry..."

"Are they not feeding you?" His question was accented by a serious raise of a brow. She raised her hands to protest that idea immediately.

"No, no, they said they'd cook me something but I felt bad having someone else make a meal, and I wouldn't wanna make my own and insult them. Then Thor said I could go out, but going out alone is sort of...weird and I didn't want to do that either." Jane explained, floundering a bit and then scowling when he broke into another light chuckle at her distress. Realizing for the first time that he had been joking with her.

"You aren't alone now. Let me escort you, it is the least I can do for Thor." He remarked, amusement still clinging to the slight upward cant of his lips. Standing he offering a hand. "You don't want to meet his parents delirious with hunger."

"Oh...right...that's true...then sure. I guess." Jane kicked herself, this was the opposite of getting away. But she would seem even stranger if she refused, and she didn't know what Thor's parents relationship was with the neighbor. They could really be friends and if she insulted him where would she end up? She accepted the help up, straightening her skirt. "Where would you like to go?"

**End Chapter**

So scandalous Jane, going out with another guy the day before you meet your fiance's parents. I should be 'tsking' you right now...and bad Loki. He knows exactly what he's doing XD

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

lokirulesband – Hope you'll stick with me and I'll eventually get to more of this fic : )

mommasan – thank you, I wanted to go for something a little different. I liked the idea of having it be post reincarnation from Ragnarok.


	3. Skinny Love

**Chapter Three:** _**Skinny Love**_

"_Tell my love to wreck it all, cut out all the ropes and let me fall...my my my...right in the moment this order's tall."_

**-Birdy, ****_Skinny Love_**

The lighting was low, but still made the black and red theme of the building visible enough to walk easily through the interior. The tables were a dark expensive looking mahogany covered in white tablecloths and accented in the red and black that was otherwise the colors of the restaurant. Jane was looking around and feeling out of place, sure she'd come to expensive seeming places with Thor before but she was always prepared for it. When she'd said pizza, a high-end Italian restaurant wasn't the sort of place that she expected.

"Isn't this a bit much?" she asked. Glancing over the wine glasses and doing her best not to feel like the neighbor was trying to seduce her in this ambiance. There was music, a light opera played in the background that was pleasant but not overpowering. It was a bit old fashioned compared to a few places she'd been but still lovely.

"No. You did say you wanted pizza, should I have taken you somewhere where food poisoning was a high probability? You did wish to be in good health for your meeting tomorrow yes?" He asked, seemingly amused at her continued nervousness. "Ms. Foster, if you would have rather not come, you should have told me so."

"Jane, please." She remarked, Ms. Foster made her sound so old. "And no, it's not that. I mean, sure it's a little strange since we just met but I appreciate not starving."

"So you are still concerned about tomorrow." He observed, earning a nod from her. Despite her earlier misgivings, the nagging sensation that she knew this man made it difficult for her to distrust him. He had brought her to dinner just as he said he would, and was being a perfect gentlemen. She was much more anxious about her meeting tomorrow with the parents.

"Yes, I am not usually that good with people." Jane answered, still quietly fidgeting with her sleeves.

"There is nothing wrong with being shy." He replied, generally he didn't appreciate girl's with such hang-up's but in this case he found her bashful nature charming. "Would you like a glass of wine? It might help you relax before you pull apart the sleeves of your sweater."

"Oh...uh, yes please." Jane agreed, pulling her hands apart suddenly. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until he pointed it out. "I guess it couldn't hurt. Thank you."

With a nod he looked over the wine list, eyes scanning thoughtfully before gesturing over a waiter. He ordered a light fruity wine, one that tended to go with most dishes before lifting the menu. "Order as you like, consider it my congratulations for your engagement."

"Right...thank you." Jane was still clearly uncomfortable, this sort of a place she usually managed all right with Thor but with a man she barely knew it was a little different. In an attempt to remain comfortable she picked up her own menu. It would be a glad distraction from the handsome man she was still fighting to place. So much for a scientists strong mind since she was still drawing a blank as to where she could have possible met him.

Then she realized that the menu was in Italian...she blinked a few times and frowned – she had taken a little latin...but that wasn't the same thing. She eventually glanced up to where he was still perusing without any hesitation and wondered if this was some sort of social test. Eventually she whispered... "I can't read this..."

"Oh..." He didn't seem insulted, looking around a moment and calling another waiter. "They are used to seeing me here and probably assumed I'd want them both in Italian. My apologies, can we get a menu in English please?"

It was no trouble for them, a moment later she had a new menu in lettering that didn't seem like gibberish. Their wine was delivered and she was happy to partake, perhaps without as much of an edge she'd stop acting like an idiot. "You speak Italian then?"

"Fluently." Loki replied, smiling at her over his own glass. His attention made her heart flutter in her chest and she took another swallow. Her mouth had gone dry suddenly...this was all a bit much...and it certainly felt more like a date than it should. "But tell me about yourself Jane, what do you do?"

"I'm a scientist...I'm going into physics. Still in university." Jane replied, doing her best to relax and not make this inappropriate – she was just over thinking it.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

"Oh? So how did you meet our mutual friend the doctor?" Loki asked, curiously. He hadn't figured that most intellectual's would go for his brother. Certainly Thor could be intelligent, he'd become a doctor after all – even if he hadn't passed the bar yet Loki recognized that he would.

"I volunteer part time at the hospital where he works." Jane explained, the way she was sipping at the glass made it clear how uncomfortable she still was. Loki wasn't even certain why he'd invited her out – while he was curious as to the creature Thor had mislead into marriage this wasn't what he'd anticipated. She was well spoken enough despite her nervousness, a brunette instead of the usual ginger or blondes that Thor was interested in...she didn't seem to be one to indulge in the high life since she was uncomfortable in this environment.

"A noble effort." He commented, he wasn't much for philanthropic gestures himself but he accepted that others were interested in such pursuits. "Do you have much time for it being a student?"

"Not really, I only go once a week, sometimes twice if it's a holiday or they really need the help." Jane replied, he could already notice that she'd begun to relax a little. When a waiter came by to offer more wine she didn't refuse. It earned a vague smile that she seemed to mistake as approval for her good deeds.

"It's still very kind of you." Loki said the things he was supposed to say, the sort of drivel society expected. Her altruism did fit his brother, he'd often fallen for such personalities. "Are you interested in the outdoors as well then?"

"Oh, you mean his daredevil stuff?" Jane asked, she knew Thor liked to do things like skydive and go camping outdoors or do survivalist competitions. She shook her head animatedly. "No no, I don't mind camping since I have to for work sometimes but I couldn't do the other stuff he does."

"Not interested in jumping out of a plane with a parachute?" Loki had to admit her quick dismissal did speak well of her. There was little logic in such thrill seeking, not when there were so many ways to tease danger without quite so much risk. He sipped at his own wine much less generously than she did, he had a driver for the evening but he'd rather remain in control of his facilities. This woman intrigued him...and few people did that, he didn't particularly care that she was supposed to belong to his brother – that just made the game all the more enjoyable.

"No," she laughed at the observation. "I prefer the ground whenever possible. I can appreciate his hobbies but I don't wanna join in. I'd rather just curl up with a blanket over my legs and read a good book."

"A wise woman then, do you have other hobbies?" Loki asked, he certainly understood the enjoyment of a book now and again. Still, he'd barely touched the surface.

"Sure, I like to dance sometimes, get out a little. Not as much as I used to but it's still nice once in a while." Jane replied with a nod. "When I have time for it. I'm not sure I'll have time for much until my doctorate is complete."

"It comes with the territory. I remember having precious little time to myself when I was still in college." Loki could sympathize with that, he had it easier than some of the other law students but it wasn't a simple thing even for him.

"You still look so young." Jane remarked. "It's hard to think you could be that much ahead of me in school. When did you finish?"

"Two years ago. I am a junior partner at my current firm, but that also comes with little time to myself." Loki answered, it was honest enough...if a bit smudged from the truth. Then, he felt little remorse for dishonesty – he was still letting her believe he was Thor's neighbor and not his brother.

"Still, you can't be older than what? Thirty, thirty-two at the most?" Jane shook her head. "I'll be lucky to have a steady paycheck by then, scientists aren't exactly the most overpaid profession."

"Little reason to be concerned marrying into the Asgar family." Loki was still, at his heart, curious if this woman was out for the family funds. He presumed to some degree that was why she'd accepted Thor's proposal, but he wanted to hear what she would have to say for herself.

"Eh, I don't think I wanna rely on that." Jane stated with a shake of her head, a bit somber for a while. "The engagement happened so fast I'm not sure if I trust it fully, if I'm not making some sort of mistake."

Loki canted his head, of the various answers she could have given he couldn't have guessed that would come up at all. There was a girl that wasn't completely head over heels for Thor. "What do you mean?"

Jane shook her head then, retreating into her shell and setting down her wine glass. Seeming to realize for herself that it was making her chattier than she wanted. "It's nothing, I shouldn't bother you with my insecurities. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, I should..."

She was about to leave, to walk out on him – which wouldn't bother him but he wasn't ready for her to go just yet, he was still trying to discover what it was about this woman that so enamored his mind. He caught one of her hands. "Jane, it's common to be a bit frightened about such a step in your life. Marriage isn't signing off an apartment or choosing electives, it's an important part of what you become. I am not offended that you would be hesitant, and I would much rather be friends – you can speak to me of anything you like."

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

Jane paused, blinking at the forthright nature of the statement he'd just given her. If it wasn't for her own feelings that she knew this man she probably would have left. She would have taken the words as completely disingenuous – but she wanted to believe him. She could still remember that flicker of memory.

"Do I know you?" She blurted it out while he still held her hand, she didn't even think about how strange it could sound. His eyes widened slightly and she felt the warmth of his grasp disappear as he sat back in his chair. But she'd already seen that moment of recognition, that he felt the same way. "Do I? Do you feel the same way?"

"You do come off as someone I might have been acquainted with in the past but I thought you would consider me insane had I mentioned it." He answered, pausing their conversation as a waiter walked up to ask them what they would be having and apologized for the wait.

He politely explained that they had gotten caught up talking and would need a moment to look it over. Jane dutifully glanced at her menu, wanting to have an order in mind. Now that he admitted he had the same sensation as she her mind was brimming with questions. She picked out a small personal pizza with veggies and meats she liked and he ordered a pasta dish that sounded spicy to her.

"I...didn't say anything sooner cause I thought you'd feel the same way." She said as soon as the waiter had left them. "Do you know where we could have met?"

"I am afraid not," He offered apologetically, his voice dropping as he added, "I am quite certain that I wouldn't be capable of getting you out of my mind had I met you before this."

Jane picked back up her wine, the way he stared at her when he'd said that left her dry again, she at least knew her feeling that this was a sort of date hadn't been totally off base. She was so excited that it didn't bother her as much as it should. Someone else felt the same connection she did...

"Have you ever been on television?" She asked, now it didn't seem as bizarre as it would have before this revelation.

"No, I've never had an interest. Why?" His own enthusiasm with the topic grew, he'd gone his whole life with people telling him that he was mad and now there was someone else that could relate to the perception of something more.

"I...just thought I had seen you on television before." Jane commented, she knew she shouldn't push it, saying that she saw hallucinations would take this a little too far than she could recover from.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

"You saw it?" It was Loki's turn to be out of character and blurt the query out aloud...

The way she stared at him, an acknowledged fear, it was the same expression he imagined he possessed only a moment before. She wasn't as willing to speak of it however, she shook her head and withdrew from the possibility before he could get a clear answer.

"No, that would be crazy, I just had a feeling." Jane replied, it was such a clear lie. He was so wonderful at telling them himself that he could see them when others let them slip. "I uh...maybe I should go...I'm not..."

Jane was about to say 'that hungry' but her stomach growled again loudly. A smirk came to Loki's face as her own body gave her away, he enjoyed when other people got caught. But that didn't discourage her retreat, she still got up and he had sat a moment in surprise before standing swiftly to follow her out of the building.

He wasn't willing to let this go now, not since she'd told him about her own uncertain memory. The food he would have to pay for later, he was a regular so he doubted they would call the police on him.

Loki had to put in effort to keep after her, surprised at how quick she was. When he reached the outside of the building she was near the road, already waving for a taxi. She didn't even see the truck that was heading right toward her – the driver carelessly looking at his cell.

He didn't even think about it, he just reacted, he dove forward, pulling her back with incredible effort and out of the way. His swift but messy rescue knocking them both off their feet where he was left leaning over her and staring down at her as she pushed herself up a bit, it just seeming to hit her that she'd been saved by him.

**End Chapter**

Whew, well that escalated quickly! In case you are wondering I do expect them to eventually remember who they are, but not for a little bit yet. More drama needs to come before that happens.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

I'm starting to think no one actually wants to read or likes AU's. That's sort of a pity...I'll write til I lose interest in the idea regardless. Still a bit disheartening.


	4. Give Me Love

**Chapter Four:** _**Give Me Love**_

"_Give a little time to me or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow..."_

**-Ed Sheeran, ****_Give Me Love_**

It happened so fast Jane wasn't sure if she'd been hit, there was a cry of alarm and her arm was grabbed, the grip wrenching her off her feet with so much effort that both she and her savior hit the payment next to the street. The truck that had nearly struck her careening about the road before managing to right itself and driving on as if nothing had happened. She might have been offended if it she wasn't seeing another place...

_It was the same darkened cloudy landscape, her side ached from pain. Over the top of her leaned the dark haired man in the armor she'd seen before. He was protecting her? Around them shards of red crystal floated in the air, suspended as if by magic. _

Jane took a deep sudden breath, realizing she'd been holding it as she hallucinated again...her side did hurt like hell...but she could hardly complain. It would be much worse if he hadn't pulled her out of the way. He was staring at her with a haunted expression of his own, gasping in air himself a moment after she did...was he experiencing the same thing? Had he before this? Was that why he asked her about visions?

"What's wrong with me?" She whispered, on the verge of tears after her near-death experience followed by insanity.

"I wish I knew..." His answer was honest, he was as unsure as she was as to what had just happened. "We should go back in and eat something, unless you think you need a hospital."

"I think a CAT-scan wouldn't hurt, but yeah, I guess food would be nice." Jane retorted, what was she going to do? Go for a few bruises and a scraped arm? She couldn't exactly tell anyone that she was seeing other places without being put up on the 7th floor with the looney's.

He pushed himself up and held out a hand for her. She accepted and regained her feet, her side still ached, but it would pass...nothing felt broken. "Thank you...for everything...if you wouldn't have grabbed me..."

"I did, better not to think of it. Come on...lets see if they have a first aid kit...I can wash out the wound on your arm." He took the lead, and she let him. Tonight was just too strange to try and be in charge of it, she still was a bit in a daze as they went back inside and were allowed to use the staff bathroom for him to clean out her wound. She was out of it until he poored on the peroxide, the burning got her to wince and come back to the present.

"My apologies, but I'd rather it not become infected." He remarked. Drying her arm a moment before starting to wrap a bandage long the upper portion – it had gotten heavily scraped and taken the brunt of their fall. "I believe I've ruined your sweater, I'll have to get you a new one."

Jane laughed, the idea that he was concerned about her sweater was a little much. She chuckled and then laughed some more, earning a questioning expression as she continued to show her mirth. Before he could ask her in earnest if she was nuts – the board was still out on that by the way – she commented. "Sorry, sorry, I just thought that my sweater was sort of the least of my worries after finding out I'm hallucinating about a stranger and that he hallucinates back...then nearly being run over...let's not forget that. Oh, and the..."

"Jane." His hands cupped her face and her amusement evaporated as she swallowed at the sudden attention. The intensity in his eyes silencing any protest she might have at the intimate contact. "I know it was frightening, but I will protect you, you are safe now, you are not crazy. All right?"

She nodded wordlessly. How did one protest something like that, she half had forgotten her near delirium in the moment – he was still staring and she wasn't looking away either. If she'd believed that she had a feeling of knowing Thor...it was tenfold for this neighbor of his. Before she had time to think about it she'd closed the distance and kissed him. Her lips pressing into the gentle velvet feel of his, he was stiff for only a moment before his arms wrapped around her and he returned the embrace in earnest.

Fingers slipped into her hair, tangling into the soft strands with a minor adjustment of her head so she leaned back to offer the much taller suitor easier access. His tongue parted her lips, the passion within the moment was far from gentle but...she wasn't protesting, how could she? She had as raw a want for him. Her own hands slipped beneath his suits jacket, playing over his shirt – the thin fabric still offering a fair feel of the muscular chest underneath. If it wasn't for a need to breath, she wasn't certain she could have pulled away from the electric flash of desire. She was still dizzy with desire as she stared into the hungry jade depths of her savior.

Neither seemed to know what to say about the exchange, he seemed ready to kiss her again when her stomach growled with renewed vigor. She cursed her body's unlucky timing but he laughed, slipping his fingers free of her hair and lifting one of her hands to kiss the back of it. "We should return and get you fed before the whole town hears you."

"Shhhh." Jane hissed, did he have to tease her right then...he reacted so easily...as if he'd just made out with girl's commonly in back bathrooms of restaurants. She was already not sure what to do herself and he was just laughing at her. "Don't you think we should ah...talk?"

"Yes, but preferably at the table, if we remain here much longer they're going to think we're doing more than bandaging your arm." He remarked, earning a shocked expression.

"Okay, okay, let's go...at the table we'll talk." Jane quickly agreed, realizing his comment was correct. As it was she looked even more disheveled than when they'd come in, her clothing had more wrinkles and her hair extremely out of place. She was doing her best to flatten it a little as they sat back down – at least her swift exit and near death experience hadn't lost them their table.

"Are you all right miss?" The waiter looked frightened for her, eyes on the long bandage over her arm. At least they didn't seem to think she'd been making out with her boyfriends neighbor in the bathroom. "Would you both still like your meals?"

"I'll be okay." She assured. "Yes, please."

Despite her misgivings about staying, she was starved, and doing delirious things.

"Okay...what just happened..." Jane started after the waiter went to retrieve their food.

"Was incredible?" He finished for her, prompting a new round of blushing and for her to get flustered.

"Yes, erm no. No. It was bad. Very bad." Jane corrected swiftly, too swiftly for it to be honest. What the hell was wrong with her today!? You did not make out with your boyfri...no cut that fiance's neighbor like it was just the thing to do. Even if he had just saved your life and it was incredible... "We can't ever do that again?"

"Well if it was as horrible as you say, it seems unfair not to give me a chance to redeem myself." He replied, cute as could be. He had an impish sort of adorable that made her abdomen churn with the memory of their short make out session.

"No, oh my god...I can't believe I did that. I just got caught up and...it happened...I really didn't mean to kiss you. I am very sorry I kissed you!" She insisted, but her loudness drew some attention from nearby tables and she went instantly silent.

_"Dear god, what have I gotten myself into? If someone can die from embarrassment, anytime now, put me out of my misery! How could I let myself do that? Sure, it was pretty...incredible...but no...no more Jane! You are freaking engaged! You are meeting his parents TOMORROW!"_

"You're going to hurt my feelings protesting so animatedly, don't be so frightened, I'm not going to tell Thor if you don't." Came the semi-smart off remark. He knew her disapproval was a result of her connection to his brother but it did sting a bit.

"I...I'm sorry. It wasn't that bad...but it's not okay...really really not okay." Jane downed the rest of her glass of wine in several long swallows, wincing as she put it down a little harder than she meant to. Then glancing back up to the man when he settled a hand over hers – again.

"Calm down Jane, it's been a bit of an active night. You need to breath, nothing here is going to hurt you. You just got lost in the moment, it could happen to anyone. No harm was done." His serious tone did help her relax, he was poised and logical and mostly right. She took a deeper breath, trying to follow his advice and compose herself.

"You, you saved me..." She stated, though she'd already known it it was as if she were realizing it for the first time. "You could have been killed...why try to help me when you only just met me?"

"Would you not have done the same?" His heroism pushed off as nothing of note, as if anyone would risk death to save someone else from it. She wasn't sure of her answer to that, perhaps for him – she felt as if they'd been friends for a long while and were just meeting again for the first time in years. For other people she didn't really know? She wasn't sure if she could risk herself so easily...

Thankfully the food finally arrived and she didn't have to answer, the query was likely rhetorical in nature anyway. Sustenance distracted her from the larger problem that she didn't feel as guilty as she should...she ate her pizza quietly, glad they refilled her wine glass yet again. She wasn't married yet, and they'd gotten engaged incredibly quickly, more quickly than she'd really wanted to...so she did feel bad for her slight indiscretion but it made her revisit how wise this marriage was if she was so quick to find someone new. Which reminded her.

"You...said you saw things too...did you see something outside after you rescued me...when we were on the pavement?" Jane figured he must already consider her a cheater. She might as well figure out if she was the only crazy person at the table.

ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo - - - ooooo

"I did." Loki surprised himself at how forward he was with it. This woman knocked him off his usual game, he didn't want to lie to her...then again he wanted someone to understand his own brushes with things that seemed supernatural. "I saw a desert, and I was hovering over you...you were in a loose dress, it looked like thin satin or silk. There was strange red crystal in the air..."

The way she continued to stare at him earned a frown, was she just playing along? Goading him somehow? Had she actually seen something or would this be another display of how foolish it was to tell anyone about the moments he had of seeing other worlds. He almost laughed and tried to play it off but she nodded slowly, as if agreeing with him.

"I...saw that too...well I didn't notice what I was wearing but the desert and the crystal...and you were leaning over me. You were..." Jane hesitated, she wasn't sure if she should say it aloud.

"Protecting you." Loki finished, his meal forgotten in the face of someone else truly sharing the same flashes that he did. "Jane Foster...who are you?"

**End Chapter**

Who indeed? I think it's funny he still hasn't told her his real name. It'll come up.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_erised9_ – Thanks for your kind review. I have a bunch of plans for this but I just have to find real time to write them down. I adore me some Loki x Jane : )


	5. Collide

**Chapter Five:** _**Collide**_

"_I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know; I'm always on your mind."_

_**-Howie Day**_, _Collide_

"I should be asking you that question!" Jane hissed as low as she could keep her voice. "This is insane."

"It's not." Her partner in hallucination replied, shaking his head seriously. "You are not traditionally unwell when it comes to mental health are you?"

"Well, I do have panic attacks sometimes but otherwise...no...I guess not." Jane admitted...then she raised both brows, realizing. "You've had this happen to you before!"

"From time to time with various instances or individuals, I maintain a certain discretion when it comes to the topic, for obvious reasons." He explained. She could understand that sentiment readily enough. If this happened to him for a long time...then he was probably relieved to find someone else that saw the same thing he did. She wasn't even sure if this could be real...but she supposed there were many reports of people knowing each other beyond what they should. It wasn't common but it'd come up before this...she'd seen stories about it.

If she wasn't going through it personally she'd tell him to go to the hospital...but...she'd seen the exact same thing...he'd described his experience before she did. There was no way he could have known that level of detail...the landscape, the crystals in the air...even their color...

She half ate, not sure what to think of everything that had happened tonight...what then was this? Past lives? A lot of cultures believed in that possibility...but it was just so absurd...she'd become a laughing stock if she tried to tell this to anyone else. The food was good, but it was difficult to focus on - given the shocks of today. Her entire life was turned upside down it seemed and she was just sitting here nibbling on pizza – gourmet pizza but that didn't alter the sentiment much. The wine was a nicer substitute...she accepted yet another refill and sipped at it – thus far it wasn't helping her nerves as much as she'd like but at least she could wash down her meal.

Then again, the room was spinning a bit by the time she'd finished and she heard the neighbor ask for the check. That wasn't a good sign, how many glasses had she taken in anyway? More than she should have...she at least managed to stand without falling over when they were ready to go. She thought her steps were more or less straight but it took a lot of concentration, she was very glad to sit down once they reached the car.

"I believe you had a bit too much wine." He observed.

"Yes." Jane agreed, it still felt fairly good now but tomorrow she'd be hung over at this rate. "I think I'm entitled."

"I'm not arguing, but here." He leaned into a section of his car to open a small fridge, offering her a water. "Drink that, you'll want to hydrate a little."

She didn't argue, opening the plastic cap and taking a long draw of the water. "I...what do you think it was...that we saw?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, then smiled at her when she leveled a dirty expression. "I do have guesses, but they're as good as any you might have come up with. I'd considered myself somewhat of questionable mental health until you told me you'd seen the same thing I had. Since you walked up on me this afternoon at the estate I could have sworn that we were once friends, or at least knew each other well. I presumed you wouldn't feel the same."

"I do..." Jane replied. Her heart racing from more than just the alcohol. "I saw something this morning too...I saw you in another place...wearing the same armor that I saw at the curb."

She didn't want to bring up that she was slapping him at the time, or that he'd said he liked her...her heart was already so treacherous – it didn't need any help. "I felt a bit of a similar kinship with Thor...but not like this. Just being near you makes me think I'm forgetting something extremely important..."

_"I don't trust myself..."_ She finished the thought in her own mind.

"I feel the same." He stated, reaching over to push some bangs from her face. She still felt like she needed to remember what she'd seen that morning but she couldn't put her finger on it. Glancing to her unexpected partner this evening she was quickly distracted by his eyes.

They were stark, full of color, mischievous and clever, there was almost a mystical quality to the way they entrapped her. They fit the young man next to her completely, in this time, or whatever else she'd seen – they hadn't changed even if his clothes and hair had. She could see flashes of him from those other hallucinations...and as much as she wanted to consider them her going insane, she had a deeper, almost frightening, feeling that nothing had ever been quite so real.

Then she remembered.

_"Loki, you may have heard of me."_

_"Loki."_

"You..." Jane put the dots together from her previous memory. "You're not Thor's neighbor – you're his brother."

She backed away from him, staring at him incredulously as she realized she'd spent the evening out with her fiance's estranged sibling.

"Oh? How did you figure that out exactly?" Loki asked curiously, not denying her revelation. If anything he was intrigued by her sudden recognition. "Another vision?"

Jane didn't want to admit she had just considered the words of her earlier sight. She swallowed nervously, this was certainly not good. If it wasn't for all the wine she'd probably be hyperventilating right now.

"Don't grow so frightened, I'm not going to hurt you." Loki remarked, a bit frustrated that her realizing who he was had set her so on edge. "Thor isn't home tonight, he's been called off to work, you stated such yourself. No one will think it strange that you went out to eat."

"They might think it's weird I went out with you when you both don't get along." Jane retorted, frowning at his nonchalant attitude. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"If I'd of told you would you have gone out with me tonight?" Loki's question was almost more of an understood statement. Jane realized he knew the answer as well as she did without her saying it out loud. She probably wouldn't have...not knowing that he didn't get along with Thor. What the hell was she getting herself into?

"That's not the point...you can't just not tell someone things like that." Jane retorted, glancing out her window to see the outside but she didn't know this area well. They could be close, they could be twenty minutes away from the estate. She presumed they were both returning to the same place. "Don't you think the servants will notice?"

"Of course they will, but they're paid well to remain discreet." Loki replied with a shrug. "They aren't going to risk their jobs over a little gossip. Not in this economy."

Jane remained dubious as to how well Loki knew his own servants. She rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. Thor would figure it out, he was bound to – and even if he didn't she should probably tell him...but what could she possibly say. _'Sorry I went out with your brother – who I seem to know from another life. He kind of saved my life and then I kissed him. Please don't put me on the 7__th__ floor, I love you, my bad?'_

"Jane." Her name matched the moment his slender fingers curled around one of her hands, they were cool but in her almost drunken state she didn't really mind that. She found herself drawn to his eyes, the green depths were entrapping. His calm expression did little to help settle her own racing heart – if anything being so close made her distrust herself even more. "It's fine, we need not tell Thor of our meeting today. I can come down in the morning and we can pretend to have seen each other for the first time."

"The morning..." Jane shook her head. "You aren't serious...I'm supposed to meet his – both of your parent's while pretending to be in love with one and faking not knowing the other."

"Pretending...so you aren't so certain anymore?" Loki's question hit her square in the chest. She glanced out the window. Too much wine...she let herself get carried away with all this madness. Was she just pretending to love Thor? No. She knew him...or at least she thought she did...but now with Loki she was less certain...how did one just fall out of love in a day?

"I do love Thor...I'm just confused...I thought...you know it doesn't matter what I thought. You are up to no good." She stated with a certainty she felt more than anything else throughout the insane day. "You know I'm his fiance', why would you kiss me?"

"Is your memory that poor, as I recall you leaned in to me." Loki replied, as nonchalant about the reply as ever. "Why is it, as Thor's fiance, you were kissing another man?"

"You didn't exactly stop me!" Jane hissed, afraid that if she grew louder the driver might hear their dispute. "And I...you know why...I got caught up after a near death experience."

"Why should I pause you? You're a beautiful, intelligent, woman...and could I not have been equally entangled in the experience?" Loki's smug demeanor seemed completely natural. Jane grit her teeth at his attitude and stared out the window.

"I doubt that." She remarked lowly. "Whatever game you have going on with your brother, I don't want anything to do with it. Thor deserves better."

"And what do you deserve?" Loki asked, not missing a beat in their conversation as the car continued out into the country. "You might think I'm up to something to harm Thor, I can't control your belief there given our history. However, you sell yourself short in this equation. If you are so disconnected to my brother as to make out with his neighbor then I imagine I have a chance at stealing you away."

"You don't." Jane replied harshly, frowning at him. "And you aren't his neighbor, just a guy that lied about it..."

"One that shares your visions of another world." Loki replied with his usual confidence.

"That...doesn't matter." Jane's previous fire had died slightly with the reminder. Despite her anger at the lies, she felt her heart tighten in her chest. It felt as if he'd saved her in the past...in whatever that complex hallucination was. If she was going to be honest with herself, she knew that this change left a huge complication in what had been a simple decision that morning.

"What do you want Jane Foster?" Loki asked, leaning over her to pick up a new water bottle to hand to her. "Here, you'll still want to hydrate."

Jane muttered a small thanks, a little annoyed at the way he just acted as if their evening wasn't as huge a deal as it was. Yet his continued dismissal was starting to steady her own nerves, despite her initial anger and fear this wasn't the end of the world. What did she want? Hell, how was she supposed to even know anymore...

"I don't want to lie...I'm not as practiced at it as you." Jane remarked, glad he at least didn't try to play innocent. The laugh he offered certainly was a clear sign he didn't hide his skill in that arena. "But, we can just say we went to dinner since I was alone and you were kind enough to escort me. We just won't mention the rest of it."

"So direct lies are not all right, but omission is perfectly acceptable." Loki asked, chuckling at her directions.

"Men don't generally see a difference." Jane stated with a deadpan stare.

"I very rarely fall under the adjective; general." Loki replied with a raised brow. "There is a clear difference between omission and direct lies but overall they're both generally considered dishonest."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Jane frowned...just how was she tied to someone like this...

"It comes with the study and practice of law." Loki answered with a grin at her displeasure. "You knew I was a lawyer."

"I wasn't sure if you'd told me the truth." Jane remarked, smirking herself when his smile faltered a short moment. At least she'd gotten in one remark that showed he didn't constantly have that egotistical armor at the ready.

"Touche'." He offered after a moment. "So we will tell them I escorted you to dinner and it was completely innocent. Are you certain you'll be able to keep up the deception? If you start blushing or losing track of your words my parents will notice even if my dolt brother does not. They have less dull senses than their oldest child."

"I'll be fine as long as you don't start anything..." Jane retorted, frowning at him as they reached the gravel drive that meant they would be back to the estate in a moment. "Besides, why should I trust that you'd want to help me anyway?"

"I don't know, I'd say pulling you out of the front of oncoming traffic would be a good example." Loki remarked with yet another dismissive shrug. "You may choose to trust me or not Jane Foster, it is up to you."

When the car stopped he was out the door before she could reply, not that she was certain what to say. He probably wasn't going to let her forget that he'd rescued her anytime soon...she shouldn't either – it wasn't as if she escaped death on a daily basis after all. With a long breath of her own she left the car and headed for the large house, hoping that the servants wouldn't read too far into them returning together. Now all she had to do was face Thor and his parents in the morning...easy right?

**End Chapter**

Heh, poor Jane always gets herself into trouble in my fics. It's fun to torment her a little though. Loki seems like the sort that would enjoy teasing others relentlessly about things that make them uncomfortable XD.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Qquina_ – Thor does not, not yet anyway, but there is a plot reason that Loki and Jane are the first to have the memories and visions returning XD


	6. Would I Lie to You?

**Chapter Six:** **_Would I Lie to You?_**

**"Would I lie to you? Would I lie to you honey? Now would I say something that wasn't true? I'm asking you sugar, would I lie to you?"**

**-Eurythimics, ****_"Would I Lie to You?"_**

_ The sensation of floating aimlessly washed across his body as the cold flooded into his limbs. He tumbled haphazardly through darkness, unable to see or hear or scream, alone and with nothing more than a weakening grasp on what little he had left; who he was. Even that was a steadily losing battle, the pressure in his mind bursting with pain as the darkness vanished..._

_ "Your birthright was to die as a child! Cast out..."_

_ A tirade of noise and color burst around him, scenes and sounds flooding into his senses with such speed that he went from one form of blindness and deafness to another. There was too much around him, and it all seemed to be beyond his grasp. As though he were inside a bubble being crushed all while not knowing what around him was threatening to destroy him._

_ "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain..."_

_ A hand on the side of his face knocked it to one side and Loki sat up with enough speed from his bed that the family cat that had thought his cheek a good perch was now looking at him in annoyance from the floor. _

"Stupid cat..." He murmured, he'd told Thor to keep his pet out of his room before but somehow the feline kept making it back. This time it did move away from him, instead jumping on his dresser to start grooming itself. Loki was drenched in sweat...the nightmares had changed...he'd had dreams about being trapped before...and always with the feeling that there was something amiss...but this...

The girl had to be the cause…meeting someone else with the same experiences...but it was hardly something he could explain. As it was it was only his mother that even knew he still occasionally had these nightmares at all. He took a deep breath and threw his legs over the bed, the coolness of the wooden floor comfortable on his bare feet, he'd always enjoyed the cold. Loki could hear someone moving in the kitchen so it had to be closing in on breakfast if the servants were preparing. He didn't have a digital clock, he hated light of any kind when he slept, his phone was nearby but he didn't bother checking it. He didn't have to work today so he could keep sleeping...

The sensation of being crushed and the slight headache after his nightmare discouraged that option and instead he headed to his bathroom. Besides, he had an act to pull off for Jane this morning, so he was better off getting dressed and ready...today could be very interesting...

ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo – ooooo

_Pulled from her feet, drawn into the air by nothing more than the motion of someone's hand. Someone? It was hard to make anything out…everything was blurry – but the figure gave her the feeling of something alien – something not human. Then everything washed into red, flickers of the universe entering her vision before blinking out one by one…she couldn't scream…something kept her jaw open but no sound would come out. _

The nightmare pulled Jane from sleep and she glanced to the window. It was early…what was it she'd been seeing? The area had the same dark sand as when she'd seen something else yesterday with Loki – but if he'd been there this time she couldn't make him out. What was wrong with her?

She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed them, trying to calm herself and the goosebumps, she felt dirty – as though something else had been inside her…something malevolent. She shook her head and sighed. _"Calm down Jane, it's just a nightmare, you're reading too much into this…you probably just had too much to drink."_

Jane didn't want to just lay in her room, she knew she would only dwell on it – which was the last thing she should do. So she headed downstairs. There was trepidation in her steps but she wanted to move past the monumental mistake last night, pretending nothing serious happened seemed a great first step.

Her sleep had been restless and she had a headache pounding away after all the wine she'd drank. She didn't really want to meet her possible future in-laws in this condition but lacking a choice she didn't want to explain that she was hungover either.

There was a bustle of activity in the kitchen and she could smell food, her stomach grumbling protest again that it never got enough the night before. She slipped inside but was swiftly informed that the 'lady of the house' was waiting for her in the dining room and pushed out that way. The family table was smaller than she was expecting – she half surmised that it would end up being a mile-long antique crafted in another century but it was still expensive and had marble along the sides. Jane didn't get to look at the table much, there was an older couple at one end.

The man was older than the woman with white hair and a patch over one eye that indicated he'd been injured at some point. He was reading a newspaper, near him was a woman with long blonde hair who seemed more middle aged, certainly younger than he did – and she lit up when Jane walked in the room.

"You must be Jane!" The woman announced, rising from the table to move closer and wrap the nervous girl in a hug. "I'm so glad we finally get to meet you. Thor can't stop talking about you."

"Hi." Jane offered, nervously returning a hug of her own. She wished she'd gotten fully showered and hadn't come down in her pajamas. "I am. It's good to meet you too."

"I'm Frigga, this is Odin. We're Thor's parents." The woman said smoothly, maneuvering Jane to a seat and motioning. "Please sit down, eat something. You must be hungry. The staff said they never made anything for you last night."

"Thank you…it's nice to meet you both." Jane said, sitting down and feeling awkward at the table as she wrung her hands in her lap. This wasn't so bad, they seemed normal enough…of course the father was just looking at her and hadn't said anything yet – it was like the one eye he did possess was judging her – as if he already knew what she'd done the night before…

There was a small breakfast feast at the table, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, a variety of breads and rolls, it all smelled fresh and wonderful. Jane leaned in to pick up some things on her plate, her nervousness not overpowering her hunger.

"You are training to be a doctor as well." Odin remarked, his tone a bit dispassionate as he folded the newspaper cleanly and set it to the side. Offering her his full attention.

"I am." Jane answered, even though she doubted it had been a question. "A physicist but I needed the hours in different labs, that's why I work sometimes at the hospital where Thor works. That's where we met, I was doing some lab work for one of his patients."

"That's interesting dear." Frigga stated with a ready smile. "Thor has been quite taken with you. I am glad you finally got to come and meet us."

"Before the wedding that is." The father remarked, clearly unhappy with this arrangement.

"I did ask Thor to wait for a while." Jane pointed out, a bit defensive with the immediate distrust from his father. At least he seemed to be right on point so far with Loki's description of him.

"Thor wouldn't accept such a wait." Loki commented, walking into the room and making her a bit uncomfortable. They'd never really gotten a full story together. "Good morning Jane, I hope you slept well."

"Yes…thank you."

"Loki, I didn't know you were coming out this weekend." Frigga stated, standing from the table to kiss him on the cheek and fix a strand of his hair. "How do you know Thor's fiancé?"

"My case is in this area; I would have sent word ahead if I knew we would have guests. I met her when I came in…the poor girl was starving but embarrassed to ask the staff so I escorted her to the city." Loki replied, looking at me calmly. He was already better at this lying thing than I think I would ever be. "Thor didn't mention he was planning to get married so it seemed a good chance for us to get to know each other."

"It is fairly recent." Frigga answered.

"You found out she was Thor's fiancé and took her to dinner?" Odin stated dubiously, his disapproval had at least moved to Loki.

"Oh calm down father," Loki remarked, taking a seat next to his mother and moving to help himself to the food. "Thor should be ashamed of himself…dragging her out here and forcing her to meet you without him. A poor fate."

"Oh, stop it both of you." Frigga interrupting. "You're making the poor girl uncomfortable. Forgive my boys, all of them need better manners."

"Not all of us." Thor remarked as he came inside. Walking over to kiss his mother's cheek before patting his father on the shoulder and moving to kiss Jane gently. Of course, that just reminded her of the other kiss last night. Thankfully it was brief. "I wasn't here to represent us properly."

Loki scoffed as he picked up a part of the paper Odin had put down and opened it for himself. "If Thor's the example I agree that we're all thugs without an inch of class. How did you find this one, did you hit her over the head with a hammer like a caveman?"

"Loki!" Frigga admonished again. "Thor. We are interested. How did you and Jane meet?"

"We met at the lab actually, I needed to try and get some tests rushed and Jane was kind enough to stay over her hours and help me." Thor explained, smiling at her before he started to dish up a plate of his own. "We didn't actually go out for a few weeks but I wanted to ask her even that first night but you know how things are at the hospital, always busy. But eventually I did, and after we went out I knew I wanted to be with her. I asked her to marry me and she accepted."

Jane just nodded and smiled, she was embarrassed at the tale. Odin looked skeptical, Loki was reading his paper, and Frigga was watching aptly. Thor's mother clearly the most interested person at the table. Jane probably would have found the story sweeter if not for her own insecurities. She wanted to feel strongly for Thor…and the story did help…but she just kept thinking about his brother – who was barely paying any attention to them.

"I don't think rushing this is a good idea…and neither does the girl Thor." Odin remarked. "She said so herself. Already planning a wedding seems reckless, what's wrong with a traditional engagement?"

Jane actually agreed with the father on this point. She was pretty uncomfortable…this was her first time meeting them and he was already spouting poetic. She expected Thor's scoff before it came.

"Nonsense." He shrugged off the remark. "What is the point of such traditions? We live in the modern day father; this isn't like when you were young. People get married after they fall in love."

"People get divorced more often too." Loki chimed in, turning a page in his paper.

"Loki is right Thor. If you love each other there's no reason not to wait." Odin answered.

"Loki was a confirmed old bachelor before he hit twenty, he hasn't a romantic bone in his body." Thor answered the remarks.

"Oh both of you calm down. Let the two of them decide for themselves." Frigga interrupted the small feud. "You boys should get along. Not always be looking for a reason to fight one another."

"Jane might have been hesitant, but she agreed to come out and helped set up all the meetings for the events." Thor stated confidently before he glanced to Jane. "Speaking of which…there was an accident in the city. It's why I just got in. I spent most of the night in surgery and I'll need to go in tonight as well. I know I promised I'd help go over things but I'm sure you can pick out the details without me. Mother can take you, she knows what I like."

"Thor, your father has a treatment this afternoon. You know we can't miss that. I assumed we would all get together for dinner after your appointments." Frigga cut in at the indication she would go with Jane. "I freed time for tomorrow if she wanted to shop for a dress but the poor girl shouldn't be alone. Can't you call off?"

"I wish I could but one of the other surgeons is sick. I have to cover." Thor replied. "Do you want to wait and do it another time, Jane?"

"Honey, those appointments are difficult to get in advance, I imagine she had to call ahead to get them." Frigga answered, clearly in the mode to try and solve this problem.

They were all talking around her so she just nodded to confirm that the appointments were difficult to get. Perhaps it was for the best, she could put it off and she'd have time to tell Thor that his family was right, that they should wait.

"What if Loki took her?" Frigga asked.

_"Kill me now…"_ Jane thought in frustration.

"Are you trying to get her to leave mother?" Thor asked.

"Thor, your brother can be a perfect gentleman, he took her to dinner last night when the poor dear was starving and she's still here." Frigga pointed out. "He said he has the day off, he knows the city well enough to take her."

"Jane, Loki didn't accost you did he?" Thor asked and Jane offered a confused expression, was that supposed to be a joke? "I am surprised he returned you in one piece."

"Yes well, I can't blame someone for poor taste in men, it seems she'll suffer enough." Loki replied. "Besides, why would I want to spend my day off driving the girl to such things?"

"You are not bad at throwing a party Loki, you know what your brother likes. You can help her decide on the right details." Frigga answered. "Besides, it would be a good way for the both of you to continue to get along."

"Fine…but I'm not doing any babysitting when the children come along." Loki sighed, seeming to give in to his mother's request. "And assuming Thor isn't going to act like a spoiled brat about it."

"It's up to Jane, I think she can handle you." Thor answered, glancing to Jane. "What do you think dear? If you'd rather wait we can reschedule but I'd like to get things in motion. Can you suffer a day with my brother for the cause?"

"I'll be fine." Jane answered. She always caved when Thor asked her…and everyone was looking at her…everyone was expectant. She knew the moment she sorts of agreed that the words were a mistake but it was too late.

"All settled then." Frigga said with a smile, glad to have seemingly solved a problem. Likely she didn't have the vaguest idea she was only causing more…

"Great." Thor answered, getting up from the table shortly after he sat at it – somehow he'd managed to scoff down all his food during the conversation. "I need to get some sleep for tonight. Don't let Loki talk you into Gold, it's a garish horrible color."

Jane smiled half-heartedly at the joke. "Rest well."

"Thank you Jane, I'll see you later." Thor kissed her lightly and then headed from the room. She glanced after him before looking back to the others.

"I should get ready to go, excuse me." Jane was happy to escape. She'd chanced a glance at Loki but he was staring at his paper again as she went out the door. She didn't have a lot of time, she jumped in and out of the shower, dried her hair, put on her face, got dressed and headed back down. She bumped into Thor on the way out of her room and he caught her, smiling at her.

"It's okay if you are a little late. Don't worry, Loki speeds often, he'll get you there. He's annoying but he's punctual." Thor stated. Apparently he didn't only have bad things to say about his brother. "Look…be careful with him all right? Loki, I know he cares about the family, and he might think you're just here for the money. I know you aren't, I do, mother does…but it'll take the others time to come around and see you like I do."

"Maybe I should cancel…I mean we can wait. Like your father said we don't need to rush into this Thor." Jane answered. She wasn't sure what she wanted out of this…she wanted to say something though so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"No no no, that's not what I meant." Thor said immediately, picking up her hands and putting them near his face so he could kiss them. "I'm tired and rambling. Go and have a good time."

"But Thor…"

"Even if we decide to wait we'll need to pick details eventually. You planned it all, I don't want your hard work to go to waste." He stated reasonably, pulling her closer to kiss her more deeply than downstairs. It gave a moment of pause, his arms let her relax a little from the stress that had built up over the past 24 hours. She had to remember that whatever strange occurrence was happening she still cared about Thor…and she hadn't just said yes to him on a whim alone. They were good together.

"I still want to…"

A horn honking outside made her pause her statement and Thor chuckled. "Get used to him interrupting you, he's very good at it. If you can put up with Loki, you can tolerate anything. Go on. If he isn't good to you call me and I'll come, put him in his place. I'll leave my phone on."

"Are you sure I shouldn't wait, what if he talks me into something you don't like?" She tried to get out of this again.

"You won't pick anything we can't change later." Thor said sweetly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "No more excuses, get going before he leaves you."

Her moment of security was gone; she had felt comfortable in Thor's arms – as if she was somehow supposed to be here. Safe from all these family politics and the confusion of Loki saving her, the kiss, of these bizarre hallucinations. She had managed to push them away, but only for a moment. When she headed out the door, there he was, seated in a sleek metallic green Porsche, looking almost as expensive as the car in his suit and sunglasses. The hood of the convertible was down, he had one arm stretched over the passenger seat, and was leaned comfortably as the driver.

He looked like something out of a magazine add, with his thin tall frame he certainly could have been a model or a James Bond extra. This was a different car than the one last night…did they really have that much of a selection? This family was rich, they had every right to be wary of her motives.

"Hello again." He greeted, smiling at her dour expression. "Come now, an afternoon with me as a chauffeur can't be that much torment."

"You know why…you could have refused." Jane retorted, pulling a hair tie from her bag to put up her hair since he didn't move to put the hood of the convertible up. "Why did you agree to do this?"

"I rarely refuse mother; it would have looked suspicious." Loki answered.

"So you're a mama's boy?" Jane had a skeptical expression.

"I wouldn't describe it that way though I am admittedly closer to mother than father." He explained, waiting for her to be ready before moving the car into first gear and heading along the long drive, switching gears another moment after that. Jane had to admit he drove it smoothly enough, she couldn't drive a stick-shift to save her life.

"It still seems deceitful." Jane stated with a sigh, glancing out the window. It was beautiful here…the scenery was nice. She hoped it would help her relax but she just felt guilty… "I…I shouldn't be planning a wedding that I'm not sure about."

"Then why did you agree, Thor left it up to you." Loki pointed out. "I presumed you were looking forward to coming out with me again."

"No. I did want to ask you about…" She floundered for a way to put it.

"…the visions we had." He supplied. Jane nodded, she felt a little defeated, as though saying it aloud made it suddenly more real than it had been until then. A part of her had still hoped it wasn't real, that it was a dream. Glancing back though, it was all too real. Looking at him she saw him…but not him…again.

_His hair was longer, he still had the armor but not the ridiculous helmet from one of her other flickers. It flew around him like it did now in the wind…he was holding some sort of control and they were on…a boat? She couldn't see that well._

_ "Are you mad?" The voice asking the question…it was familiar…_

_ "Possibly." Loki replied. _

_She felt dizzy…_

"Jane!" Being shaken by her leg knocked her from the vision and she came back to the present, gasping for air as though she'd been holding her breath. "Are you all right? I lost you a moment there."

"I…I'm fine. I…" Jane glanced out the window. "I saw you again…somewhere…on a boat I think."

"Well, our family does own a boat." Loki answered, he too had a renewed curiosity at her sudden strange behavior. She clearly had some sort of history with him…perhaps this was the key to figuring out his own lifelong nightmares. "We can head there for just a few minutes when we're done today…it might trigger something else."

"Do we want it to?" Jane sighed and rubbed her temples, her head still ached from all the wine. She was exhausted, in pain, confused, and stuck with someone she'd rather not be with since he was helping or had helped cause all of those conditions. She got out once they arrived and he parked – the venue itself wasn't that far away. "Why would…I mean, it just still seems fishy to me. Why are you here with me? You could have come up with a dozen excuses."

"The same reason you are…I want to figure out what is happening." Loki replied honestly. "That is why you didn't protest coming and not anything else that happened last night isn't it?"

"Fair enough…though I should have just cancelled…we could just have soon as sat about the house." Jane realized, kicking herself at the thought.

"And have Thor possibly overhear us…I'll pass on that. The brute can have quite a temper. Besides, then I wouldn't get to pretend to be your fiancé, Thor will have a much better reason to be livid with us." Loki remarked, and before she could stop him he'd walked inside and announced. "Hello, Asgar, party of two here to discuss possible layouts in your venue for a wedding."

**End Chapter**

Well, he is direct isn't he? XD. More Drama to come. Thanks to everyone still following my humble story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. It was a recent request combined with actual free time (well sort of 'free time') that let me finish out this chapter.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thank you to all of you. I really do appreciate every review. It brightens my days a little when I get them. I'll try to keep at it when my busy schedule allows.


End file.
